Talk:"Kitten Returns" transcript/@comment-26580491-20170909010822
In the 2nd Scene of Kitten Returns: The Woods was foggy, and rainy. Raven was trying to escape from Cheshire. She running to the factory to try avoid Cheshire from attacking her. Raven saw a abandoned HexBug factory, She runs to the entrance to the factory. And she headed to the conveyor belt, hiding in a broken down HexBug. Raven started wheezing and her eyes were dilated with fear. Red laser pointers were all that remained of the factory’s defense system. Cheshire arrived in the factory and, she was walking through to the catwalk to find the control panel to turn on the factory. Raven heard the factory alarms, Which made the conveyor started to moved, and the machines started to grab her. Raven started running the opposite direction, but did not move from her original spot. Finally thinking Raven was able to cut the wires of the machine and accidentally made it explode. Following the noise, Cheshire chased after Raven through out the factory. Losing her deeper in the factory, Raven came upon a room filled with boxes filled with HexBug parts. Hiding in a box she thought back to the good days of the Teen Titans, when everything was lighthearted and fun.Cheshire came into the room looking in the crates one by one. Tears in her eyes, Raven was really mad because, she started to yelling her pain at Cheshire. Raven used the HexBug’s laser cannon to break the box, Because the box was locked. She was able to hit Cheshire and knock her out. Finally seeing an exit, Raven put on a burst of speed, but then the floor crumbled underneath her. She fell into a pile of metal debris. Raven looked up and saw Cheshire glaring at her. She started running towards a hallway while Cheshire started to climb down the hole. Taking a few random turns, it wasn’t long before Raven turned to a dead end. She turned around and was prepared to run until she saw Cheshire at the other end of the hallway. She was almost caught unprepared as Cheshire sprinted towards her. After exchanging a few blows, Cheshire pulled the remote detonator from her kimono. Raven headbutted split Cheshire’s mask and Raven was finally able to see the fear on the face behind it. Raven was able to disarm Cheshire from the detonator. Her feeling of triumph was short lived as Cheshire grabbed her. Her reflexes and her inattention to the machete in her hand ended up slitting Cheshire’s throat. Cheshire held her hands to her throat and gurgled. Cheshire collapsed to the floor, She leaves a trail of blood on the floor.Raven turns away she started limping away, blood dripping behind her from a wound on her right side as she walked. She pushed the button from the detonator and it beeped for at least for 50 seconds. Raven lost her footing and was knocked forward. She started sliding backwards. Confused she looked back and saw a giant chasm opening up, swallowing everything. Panicking and seeing no way out, she gave up and fell. The Factory exploded and the hallway blew up and got destroyed, which sealed the hallway. She hits the floor of the chasm and a pool of blood appeared around her body. 1. Cheshire shows brown eyeshadows, and black eyeliners which were tears showing. And blood coming from her mouth too. 2. Raven notices that there was Cheshire's claw which she may got stabbed in her stomach. 3. Raven was unconscious while she was on the floor of the chasm.